Shatter Point
by TheDarkDoctorWatson
Summary: While on a field trip across the New England coast, the Camp Half-Blood/Camp Jupiter Ambassadors' bus breaks down in Storybrooke. There, the half-bloods team up with the heroes of Storybrooke to face a threat greater than any of them have ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1

**I - Percy**

* * *

 _Let's get one thing clear, along with a lot of help, I have literally saved the world at least three times. But that one week in Maine was unlike anything I had ever experienced._

* * *

It was the beginning of August, some of Camp Half-Blood's students were already starting to pack to head home. At the same time, the ambassadors between Camps Half-Blood (Greek) and Jupiter (Roman) were on a bus trip along the New England coast to find Half-Bloods and spread the word about our respective camps and the new camp in Iowa that was a compromise between Roman and Greek.

The bus was driven by Argus, our multi-eyed bodyguard and driver, and it carried seven passengers: three Greeks (me, Annabeth and Piper), three Romans (Jason, Frank and Hazel) and Nico who didn't associate with either camp but he was the official first liaison/ambassador to both camps. As far as relationships, I was with Annabeth, Frank was with Hazel and Jason was with Piper.

It was early morning, we had started heading back down the coast heading home and Annabeth was asleep against my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled. Yesterday was a great day for Annabeth and I; right at sunset I had proposed to her on the shores of Cape Cod. She of course said yes and that kiss was the best yet.

As were about to leave the state of Maine, there was a loud thunk and suddenly the entire bus was shaking. Everyone that was asleep woke up as Argus cursed and tried his best to pull the bus onto an empty road. Argus hardly ever opened his mouth because of a rumored eye on his tongue, so I knew we were in real trouble. Only later did I realise I felt the pull of magic as we entered the town's borders.

We all got off the bus as Argus immediately went to work on the engine.

"Well, guess we're kinda stuck here for awhile." Jason said as he draped his jacket around Piper who stood there shivering in her shorts in the early cool morning.

"Maybe we can call someone from the Hephaestus cabin and get a second opinion." Nico suggested.

"I'm no expert," Hazel, "But I don't think any bus just suddenly thunks, shutters and shuts down. Especially not a brand spanking new one."

"She's right, something caused us to stop in this town for a reason." Frank said as he looked at the engine while Argus worked on it.

"The sign says 'Storybrooke.'" Piper said as her shivering subsided.

"It's not a town on any map at all, not even foreign language maps." Annabeth said as she typed away on her new iPhone.

"You know that means that I wanna go explore it even more." I responded with a wicked grin.

Annabeth nodded as she smirked.

"Hey Argus, we're gonna head into town and see how friendly the locals are. Iris-message us if you're about to leave. We'll IM Chiron about what's happened." I said before Argus gave a thumbs up then went back to work.

The seven of us started walking down the road, hoping for a hot breakfast and no monsters in disguise.

Around twenty minutes later, after a long conversation with Chiron promising we'd stay smart and stay safe (and his congratulations on the engagement) we had reached the town square. The first thing I noticed was how small the town seemed. I was so used to New York, everything and everyone crowded and moving to keep comfortable. Even with the new cabin additions and help from Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood was starting to feel a little crowded. Not many places to go to relax and just enjoy the quiet.

After noticing the size of the town, I noticed the looks people gave us as we walked by. Normally when normal humans people saw Annabeth's bone sword hanging on her belt it was disguised by the Mist as a really weird sash or a lacrosse stick or something, but these people seemed to notice the sword right away and steered clear of us as much as possible. It also didn't help that Nico had his Stygian Iron sword on his belt, Piper had her knife on her belt, Piper had her imperial gold saber on hers and Frank had his bow in his quiver of imperial gold arrows which was strapped to his back.

"I'm beginning to think the Mist doesn't work here." I said to Annabeth.

"Yeah, but the question is 'why not?'" Annabeth asked in response.

Finally we came across a diner and we all walked in. It was a small place; a bar, some booths along the wall, maybe two or three tables in the middle of the room and a jukebox in the back corner.

"Hey, check your weapons at the door!" An older woman with glasses yelled as she came out of the kitchen.

We all apologized and did as we were told. I kept Riptide in pen form in my pocket just in case I need something to defend with. Jason did the same with his coin.

"Well, now that that's settled, what can I do for you kids?" The lady asked.

"Uh, our bus broke down right on the edge of town. We're just passing through and were hoping for some breakfast." I said, taking charge of the situation.

"Well, sit on down and I'll get something whipped up." The lady said as she indicated the bar.

We all took our seats as the lady went back in the kitchen. I turned to Annabeth and a silent understanding passed between us even without any facial cues. The lady was so nonchalant about weapons in the store, and so willing to let us eat for free, something wasn't right. I looked over at Jason and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

As the others started getting the same idea, the front door opened and a group of mostly adults, except for a fifteen year old guy who looked like he'd seen the whole world and wanted more, walked in while in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I don't care if he helped us get to the Underworld to save Hook," a woman in a dark purple business suit and black leather jacket was saying, "Gold needs to be permanently relieved of his magic and of Belle, whether or not she's having his son."

"Wait a minute," a man with brown curly hair in a crew cut shape said, "Rumple's got a son? Doesn't that mean there's the possibility of two Dark Ones again?"

"Uh, excuse me." I interjected as I stood up, "Did you say 'Dark One'?"

"Who the heck are you?" A woman in a red leather jacket asked.

"I asked first." I said in reply.

The group looked at each other before anyone said or did anything.

"We did." A woman with very short, black hair said as she took a step toward me, "Now answer our question - who are you?"

"Percy Jackson." I replied, "And by the way you talk about the Dark One, I assume he lives here and has lived here for a while."

"He does." The fifteen-year-old boy said.

"Then you're in more danger than you could even begin to realize." I said as the temperature of the diner seemed to drop twenty degrees in a split-second.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**II - Henry**

* * *

After Percy had introduced himself and his friends to us, Percy explained why they were there.

"I thought the borders were enchanted specifically not to let outsiders in." Emma, my biological mom, said.

"We're not exactly normal outsiders." The girl named Annabeth said.

A look of pleading passed from Percy to Annabeth, but she kept talking.

"This may sound a little strange," Annabeth started, "We're demigods. Some of us are from Greek gods, some Roman, but we're all half-bloods."

We all stood staring at each other before my adoptive mom, Regina, spoke up.

"That's actually not the strangest thing we've ever heard in this town." Regina said, "And trust me, you don't want to know what the strangest thing has been."

"Alright, well now that we've cleared that up." The blonde guy, Jason, started, "I realise the town is called Storybrooke, but how is it here? I can literally feel that only magic keeps it here and it doesn't show up on _any_ map."

"That's because it is just magic." Emma said.

"Alright, well since we introduced ourselves, isn't it only fair you all do the same?" The Native American looking girl, Piper, asked, "I mean, if magic's here, most likely you aren't just ordinary people.

We all looked at each other, and I started the introductions of.

"I'm Henry Mills," I started, "This is my adoptive mother, Regina, and this is my biological mother, Emma Swan. These are Emma's parents, David North and Mary Margaret Blanchard, long story. This is Killian Jones, Ruby, and the lady behind the counter is Granny Glenda. Oh, and this is David and Mary's baby, Neal."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Nico said in a voice that _felt_ cold, "Now, I don't mean to be blunt, but how can you see through the Mist?"

"The what?" David asked.

"The Mist," Percy started, "It's this magical barrier that shields the eyes of most mortals from seeing what's actually in front of them. Most of the time Annabeth's drakon bone sword, which we've affectionately named 'Toothpick', would appear as a weird sash or a lacrosse stick or baseball bat or something like that. But coming into town, we could tell that everyone could see what it was."

"Well," I started, looking to my family for approval, "We're not exactly normal 'mortals.'"

"We're, quite literally, from a fairytale." Regina added.

My family, Killian and I took turns explaining everything that had led to us being here now and explaining who we were. We also explained how the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, played into our lives both back in the Enchanted Forest and in our daily lives in Storybrooke.

"What do you know about the Dark One?" I asked as we finished up our story.

"You may have noticed that a lot of monsters you deal with are in Greek mythology." Annabeth started, "Well, the Dark One is actually no different. In the first Titan War-"

"Sorry to interrupt, love." Hook said, "But if memory serves there was only one Titan War."

"Actually, there was a second one right in New York a couple years ago." Percy said, "Some campers from Camp Half-Blood defended New York City and Olympus, while campers from Camp Jupiter took down the Titan stronghold on Mount Tam in California."

"Anyways, in the first Titan War," Annabeth started again, "There was always rumors that Hades, while not siding with anyone, had created someone to help Kronos - the leader of the Titans and their army. The specifics of the helper are never clear, too many versions of the myth complicate things, but one thing they all agree on is the dagger; a dagger forged in the fire of Prometheus, imbued with darkness from both Hades and Kronos, and the dagger would pass to a new soul through two methods - killing the last Dark One with their own blade or willingly absorbing the darkness itself into your soul. Every time a new Dark One was appointed, their name would appear on the blade. It was always rumored that the dagger was broken from a much more powerful weapon, but-"

"Oh, it was." Snow said, "Excalibur. We kind of met King Arthur twice last year. Not really a nice guy."

"There's more to the Dark One though." Percy said, surprising Annabeth that he knew something she didn't, "Occasionally we've had run-ins with some kids who have proven that not only are the Greek gods around, but so are the Egyptian gods. One story of Hades and the Dark One actually says that Hades used his powers over death to reanimate the Dark One from eons ago, a time where other forces had total free reign of the planet."

"So you're saying the Dark One actually originates from Ancient Egypt?" David asked.

"Yeah." Percy said, "I guess I should give the Kanes a call."

"Oh gee, you think." Nico said sarcastically.

"In the meantime, I'll talk with Belle and see how she feels about Gold after all this." Emma said as she started to walk out of the diner.

"I'll come with you." Ruby said, "Sometimes she reacts a little better if it's from me."

Emma and Ruby went outside and Percy followed to place his call. I noticed Hazel and Nico staring at me kind of funny.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Well, I'm a daughter of Pluto and he's a son of Hades." Hazel said, "Basically the same thing. We can kind of tell when someone's about to die, and it's because this aura that hangs around people dissipates. However, I can sometimes see the aura when it's still clinging to certain people. Mortals have a certain aura, as well as half-bloods, monsters and other mythological creatures."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked as Annabeth understood what Hazel was saying even though I didn't.

"Who did you say your dad was?" Annabeth asked me, concern in her eyes.

"Neal Cassidy." I said, still not understanding the worry.

"No." Nico said, suddenly backing away from me as if I were made of fire.

"Guys, what's wrong." I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, per say." Jason said, "At least, depending on who he was in the Enchanted Forest."

"He was Baelfire, son of Rumplestiltskin." I said, to which Jason also backed up.

"Do you know the full story of Baelfire, Henry?" Piper asked.

"Gold doesn't tell anybody." I said as I shook my head.

Annabeth took a deep breath, then came down on one knee in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder which made me blush a little.

"Alright," She started, "While Rumplestiltskin and his wife, Mira, always tried for a child they could never have one of their own until Baelfire came. But there was one thing that neither parent knew, and most likely still don't know; while Kronos was still in a million pieces in Tartarus, he had enough ability to temporarily possess someone. He did this to Rumplestiltskin the night Baelfire was conceived. Through this, and a complicated process of change of power and energy, Baelfire became the embodiment of Kronos. But because of his upbringing and all that happened to him, Baelfire broke free of Kronos's control, at least for most of his life."

I held up my hand and sat at a table as a realization dawned on me.

"Are… are you saying…?" I tried to form the words, but they felt like lead in my mouth.

"You're a direct son of Kronos." Annabeth said, a little shaky herself.

I looked at my hands, then looked at my family and Killian. They hadn't backed up like the demigods, but they did look at me with a little fear.

"It'll be alright, we can fix this." Snow said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"Wouldn't there be some kind of sign if this were true?" Regina asked, still looking at me.

"Hard to say." Nico started, "Sudden burst of power, increase in monster attacks, maybe just a glowing silver scythe over his head for a few seconds and that's it."

I looked at my hands again, then started walking out the door.

"Hang on, lad." Hook said as he grabbed my shoulder with his good hand "Stay here while we figure this out."

"Let go of me." I growled, suddenly feeling a surge inside me.

I had felt surges like this occasionally, now that I thought about it, but I always suppressed them because I'm not the kind of person to get angry easily. I noticed Hook's look of panic as he let go of my shoulder. I shook my head, turned and ran out the door and down the road. I didn't know where I was going, the Fortress had been torn down long ago and never rebuilt. I couldn't go home, it'd be obvious once everyone started looking for me. Then I got an awful idea. So awful, it might actually work.

I slowed my run, turned around, walked straight into Gold's pawn shop and rang the bell for service.

* * *

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

**III - Percy**

* * *

I had just hung up the phone with Carter when everyone inside the diner came running out towards me. Annabeth actually knocked me over and was laying on me. I wouldn't have minded so much, but she had a look of fear that I knew all too well.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked.

The others filled me in as best they could and they seemed about as shaken up as I'd been when I discovered Luke was Kronos a few years ago.

"So would this make him an Olympian?" Snow/Mary asked.

"Not exactly." I replied, "It was Kronos with a mortal, albeit a very powerful mortal. So he'd be more like a demi-titan. Or an extremely powerful demigod."

"Are we really talking about terminology?!" Regina asked, "How do we take care of this?"

"Well, he's your son." Annabeth started, "We'll do all we can without killing or maiming him. We'll come up with some ideas, Piper you send and IM to Chiron and tell him what's happened and also check in with Argus, Nico and Hazel start looking for Henry's aura."

We all started on our positions - Piper and Jason went to make a rainbow for Iris-Messaging, Hazel and Nico led the rest of the group towards Henry. The aura trail led us across the street into a pawn shop that was filled with stuff that looked hundreds of years old but if you got close you could feel how new some of the stuff was. At the counter, Henry was talking to a man with shoulder length salt and pepper hair and a Scottish accent.

"I don't know what to tell you." The man said, then he saw us, "Where did you get this information?"

"Greek and Egyptian mythology." Annabeth answered flatly.

"Well I'm sorry, but the Dark One is helper to no one." The man said with a bit of a proud grin on his face.

"You're him aren't you?" I asked, feeling Riptide in my pocket just in case I needed a weapon.

"Yes, I am." The man sighed as he extended his hand, "Rumplestiltskin, Mr. Gold, at your service...dearie."

I didn't shake his hand. If half of what the Kanes had said about the Dark One was true, we shouldn't have been even standing in the room with him.

"Isn't there some way to test if what they're saying is true?" Regina asked as she looked at Gold.

"Well," Gold started as he retracted his hand, "I have some magic that could induce some kind of power in Henry if any is there."

Everyone was quiet, then Henry spoke up.

"Do it." He said.

Gold frowned a bit but he opened a hidden safe and produced a glass vial of gold colored liquid as Jason and Piper walked in the store.

"This is harnessed directly from the wand of the Golden Fairy." Gold said as he pulled the cork out, "Some of the most powerful magic in any world."

He turned the vial and allowed two drops to fall, one in each of Henry's open palms. At first nothing happened. Then Henry doubled over grabbing at his stomach, then he stood up rigid with his head back and arms out. A goldish light suddenly emitted from his exposed skin and then died quickly. He slowly brought his arms and head down with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes, his irises were solid gold colored, his pupils had a greenish tint and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot.

Henry turned to Gold and pointed a single finger at him.

"Kneel, servant." Henry growled in a voice that sounded like five different Henrys at once.

Gold had a sudden look of horror on his face as his body stiffly did as he was told.

"Excellent." Henry said with an evil grin as he turned to the rest of us, "Thank you for helping to unleash my true power. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Henry snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke and Gold fell forward with his arms out for support as he steadied his breathing. Emma, who had just walked in to see the magic dropping on Henry, immediately grabbed Gold by the shirt collar and held him in the air against the wall.

"What. Have. You. Done?!" Emma growled.

"I honestly don't know, dearie." Gold said as he used his dark strength to pry Emma's hands off of him, "But trying to kill me is not the way to stop it. As far as I know, what I just did is temporary, but I've never seen someone with that kind of power."

"Are you saying there's a way for him to overcome the temporary surge from the magic?" Snow asked as Gold stood rubbing his neck.

"I'm saying we've never dealt with anything like this until now and even I am out of my depth." Gold replied.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Call up your Egyptian friend," Gold said, "Get him here now. The rest of you, weapon up. Henry may be a quiet person, but from personal experience, the quiet ones are most susceptible to let power go to their head."

The Storybrookers looked at Gold with anger at his last statement, but they left to get ready.

"Now, kids, explain to me what you know about Kronos, the Dark One and what's happening." Gold said.

We each turns explaining what we knew and what had happened between us and Kronos. I also explained what Carter had told me about the Dark One. Gold stood there for a minute, taking it all in.

"Alright, I'll do some research based on what you told me." Gold said, "You kids start getting some ideas together. Also, don't bother with a phone call, just get your friends here now."

"We should call Tempest and Blackjack for help. Jason said.

"Good idea." I said before turning back to Gold, "Can magical creatures get in the borders?"

"Of course." Gold said, "What kind of creatures?"

"Horses." I replied flatly, sure that he'd flip if he knew that one horse had wings and the other was made of wind and lightning.

"Alright then." Gold said as he seemed to look straight into my soul.

I walked outside with other demigods behind me. I looked to the sky and did my best taxi whistle. Jason did the same thing while looking down the street. In seconds both Tempest the storm spirit and Blackjack the pegasus were coming towards us.

"Whoa boss." Blackjack said in my mind.

I guess I should explain that since my father, Poseidon, created horses I can understand and speak with horses. And since Jason's father is Zeus (well, technically Jupiter), Jason could understand and speak with Tempest.

"Where ya' been?" Blackjack asked, "How was Cape Cod?"

"It was good." I replied, trying to keep the horses focused, "Listen guys, I need you to get some friends in Brooklyn and bring them back here."

I told them exactly where to find Carter and Sadie and the horses took off.

"Even going as fast as they can, they won't be here until tomorrow morning at best." Jason said.

"I figured." I said as I noticed how low the sun was already, "Someone get ahold of Argus and help him bring the bus into town. We'll stay at Granny's B&B for tonight."

Everyone nodded their agreement and we all started walking towards Granny's. We didn't know it then, but we wouldn't be getting much sleep that night or over the next few days.

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

**IV - Henry**

* * *

That night, while the rest of the town tried to sleep or look for me, I stood at the river near the toll bridge. There, I summoned Mr. Gold.

"Dark One," I called in the voice that still haunts my nightmares, "Come here, Dark One. Like you have a choice."

I heard the wind blow and saw a wisp of red streaked with black smoke from behind me. I turned and there he stood, holding the blackout Dark One dagger.

"Ah good, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." I said with an evil smirk.

"What do you want Henry?" Gold asked with panic written all over his face.

"I want you to help train me in my newfound abilities." I replied as I walked around Gold.

"And why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you have no choice." I replied as I got in his face, "And because you have dealt with darkness for years, you are the only one in this town underhanded enough to properly train me with my new powers."

"And if I refuse?" Gold asked.

"I don't think you can." I chuckled, "But, so you know how serious I am, if you refuse I will abduct the Beauty to your Beast and also your soon to be born son."

"You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Try me." I hissed in reply.

He looked at the dagger, then looked at me.

"You know what to do." I said.

Gold kneeled and held the dagger horizontally in his open hands.

"I, Rumplestiltskin - the Dark One," He started, "Pledge myself completely to the offspring of Kronos. I will be his teacher in all his abilities and if I fail or refuse I understand the consequences. I… I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled across the sky and I smiled ear to ear as he stood.

"Excellent, let's begin." I said.

I waved my hand and the two of us were enveloped in a cloud of gold smoke. When the smoke dissipated we were in the middle of the town square and it was twelve-fifteen the next morning.

"You can time travel?" Gold asked as he looked around.

"Kronos - Titan of time." I said flatly, "Now, I need to really know what I'm capable of and I need a few targets."

"The townspeople?" Gold asked.

"Well, copies of them." I replied.

He understood, put the dagger into a pocket inside his suit coat and then extended his hand. He snapped his fingers and several copies of Grumpy the dwarf appeared in the street.

"Excellent." I said as I adjusted my body to attack.

"Now remember," He said, "Magic is based on the flow of your emotions, not just what you want through thoughts."

I contorted my body like I was throwing a baseball and I focused all my anger into my throwing hand. As my arm arced a golden fireball formed in my hand and started sailing towards a copy of Grumpy. The copy dissipated with a hiss like I had hit a gas pipe.

"Not bad." Gold said with genuine approval.

I then extended my hand with the palm facing down and focused my anger again. This time I thought of something different and to my surprise, something different did happen. Tendrils of lightning shot from my fingertips and took out two Grumpy copies. Now I was on a roll and I could actually feel in my body what I was capable of.

I raised my off hand and a chunk of pavement and dirt the size of a car lifted behind me and floated in the air. I threw my hand forward and the chunk of earth sailed forward into several copies. Once the chunk of pavement landed, I extended my hand and wiggled my fingers. Roots shot from the dirt and whipped around like tentacles taking out more copies. I then extended both hands and a wave of air pushed several copies down with a hiss. I spun one hand and a small tornado took out three copies then dissipated. I extended both hands again, this time as if I held a kickball and a blast of ice froze and dispersed three more copies. Finally, I pulled my hands into fists and could see the water vapor in the air around me collect in a large wave of water on the road in front me. I threw my hands forward and the wave took out the rest of the copies. I grinned evilly and turned to Gold.

"I have control of all the elements at once." I said, "As well as control of time and heightened senses, agility and reflexes. And the Dark One's ability to transport anything and anyone to and from anywhere. Although, I can feel that my range can go anywhere where magic exists, whether it's in the world I'm currently in or not."

"You're saying you can transport to the Enchanted Forest?" Gold asked in awe.

"The very same." I said with a wicked smile, "There's one more thing that I need your help with."

I waved my hand and Gold's dagger stretched to the darkened version of Excalibur while in his hand and a two handed sword appeared in my hand.

"Don't worry," I said, "The only blade that can harm you is the one you hold. As for me, unbreakable skin, even invulnerable to Excalibur."

"Didn't your grandfather teach you sword fighting?" Gold asked as he hefted his sword adjusting himself to the weight.

"He started to," I admitted, "But something about those half-bloods in town tells me I'll need to learn a bit faster."

"Fair enough." Gold said before advancing.

He feinted right then immediately struck left trying to get inside my guard. Somehow I knew it was coming and somehow I moved to block it and I angled my blade to not only deflect but to also attack. A wide feint, another feint, then a direct stab. It went through his chest with no blood.

"Not bad." Gold said as he grabbed my hilt and pulled the sword back out with no evidence a blade had even penetrated his clothes.

"It seems I don't need any type of lessons after all." I said looking at the sword in my hands, "You may go. Oh, and know that the magic you used was anything but temporary."

Before he could say anything I waved my hand and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with my sword which had actually come from his shop. I then transported back to the toll bridge and found a group roaming the woods with flashlights. I walked up the hill to meet them.

"Henry." Emma was the first one to see me.

She reached out trying to hug me.

"No." I said as I pointed at her.

Her body froze, time becoming still around her. She could still breath and her heart still beat, but she couldn't move or talk.

"Henry Mills." Regina started, "What the heck are you doing?"

"What do you think, Regina?" I asked, using her name instead of calling her my mom, "I'm simply giving my new powers a test drive."

"Henry, stop, we can help." Mary said as she stepped forward.

I pointed at her and she froze too.

"You hardly know what's happening," I said, knowing she could hear me but couldn't do anything about it, "How can you hope to help me?"

"Because we care about each other and we're not going to give up until-" Hook started before I cut him off.

"Until things are normal?" I started, "Things will never be normal. I have these powers whether I know about them or not. Neal was Kronos, that can't change. The Dark One is now more powerful than ever, that can't change. The Dark One is the servant of Kronos, or Kronos's offspring, that can't change. This town is found on and couldn't exist without magic. Nothing will ever be normal in this town."

"At least let us try, Henry." David said as he extended his hand.

I simply looked at them all. I waved my hand and Emma and Mary unfroze.

"Next time you all see me, you better hope I'm in a pleasant mood." I said as I snapped my fingers and disappeared to the beach.

Once there, I raised both my hands and channeled my emotion and thoughts towards the ruins under the sand. The wood rose and came back together, the Fortress was literally reassembling itself. Once it was finished. I looked to the ocean behind me. I raised my hand and began to build a much larger version of the Fortress playground, but I channeled my King of the Titans powers and made the larger Fortress more like a super big house decked out inside the way I've always wanted: fully stocked and self restocking kitchen, game room the size of a classroom, luxury bathroom, the works. I then walked out to the new Fortress, walking on top of the water and stepped inside.

I looked at a map of Storybrooke that hung on the wall.

"Nothing will stand in my way." I said to myself as the map started to burn at the edges.

* * *

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

**V - Percy**

* * *

We were awoken around midnight the next day, Wednesday - August 16th, with what sounded like a huge battle in the town square. All us demigods weaponed up and charged out still in our pajamas. We were met with an empty square that was completely demolished. Scorch marks, a chunk of pavement several feet from where it belonged with roots the size of trucks coming from it, sparks still came off metal in the area, everything was waterlogged and frost coated a section of road.

"Henry discovering his powers." Annabeth said quietly.

"What can we do?" I asked, "If anyone shows up now they'll assume it was us."

"No they won't." Piper said looking into her knife, "Henry's family is coming back after a meeting with him."

"Let's get back to Granny's just to be safe." Jason said, "I'll take first watch just to be sure."

We all nodded and went back inside and tried to go back to sleep. To keep the cost down, we got two adjoining rooms, one room for the girls and one for the guys. We had enough clothes and extra supplies to make a couple improvised beds in each room. I closed my eyes, hoping it'd be a peaceful sleep. It wasn't.

* * *

 _When demigods dream, we go hardcore. Sometimes we see things that are happening elsewhere in the present, sometimes we see things from the past, very rarely we see things from the future but future dreams are garbled up and hard to understand and usually don't happen._

My dream started in the Golden Age, the time the Titans ruled before the gods, the time of Ancient Egypt. I recognized Kronos and a few other Titans from the Titan War in New York. All the titans were dressed Egyptian style complete with guy-liner.

"Ah, what news do you bring?" Kronos said as a messenger came forward.

"My king, something stirs in the underworld." The messenger said as he kneeled, "A dark force is rising from the ashes of Prometheus's flame."

"A phoenix, how intriguing." Kronos said as he stood.

"You must come see what Prometheus has done." The messenger said, daring to look Kronos in the eye.

"Well, my brother has always been entertaining." Kronos said with a sarcastic smile, "Come, let's all go see what he has done now."

The group laughed as Kronos whisked them all away in gold smoke. I went with them and found myself at the peak of a pyramid. Prometheus stood with his back to us forging something in a fire that burned in midair.

"Brother, what entertainment have you crafted for us today?" Kronos chuckled.

"Not entertainment, vengeance." Prometheus said as he turned with blinding speed.

He extended a blade that I had never seen before but knew held great power; the blade itself had a waving pattern to it with dark lines etched into the metal in an intricate pattern.

"You mock me for trying to help our subjects become intelligent enough to accept our rule over them." Prometheus said as he kept the point of the blade at Kronos's throat, "No more, today I fight back for my rightful place among the rulers."

"You think you can battle your way into my throne?" Kronos asked as he smiled wickedly, "You're nothing but the man who created fire. I control time and the world itself! Now, kneel."

As he gave the order, Kronos grabbed the sword and flung it behind Prometheus in a way that caused the fire to cleave the blade into two sections - one larger section which still held the handle and one smaller section that looked suspiciously like a dagger blade. Prometheus did as he was told and knelt.

Several feet down the pyramid, where no one could see, a young man that I vaguely recognized took the smaller piece of the blade and hid it in his robes. He then made the larger section disappear to another land. Finally, he made a mixture of wine and mustard into a goblet he had with him and walked up to the pyramid to Kronos. With a start, I realized I was looking at a teenage version of Zeus.

* * *

I woke up to Annabeth shaking me.

"Wake up, Seaweed Brain." She was saying, "The townspeople want to talk with us."

I was showered and dressed ten minutes later and walked out to meet the people. Luckily it was only Henry's family, Killian, Ruby and Gold. However, they were all saying things at once and it was hard for my friends to keep up.

"HEY!" I shouted which was met with sudden silence, "One at a time. Emma, you first."

"We met Henry near the toll bridge last night." She said calmly before explaining how Henry had been able to freeze time around Emma and Mary.

"Looking at the street this morning, it seems that's not all he's capable of." Killian said as he pointed at the messed up road with his hook, "Or did you kiddies have a midnight training session?"

"No, this wasn't us." Annabeth said, "We were awoke by this but when we came out to investigate, no one was here."

"How can we trust your word?" Gold asked, "A bunch of kids we don't know come into town and mess up a poor boy's life by basically telling him he's a spawn of the devil, then expect us to believe they weren't the ones who trashed our town square."

"Easy, Gold." David turned to him, "We know that Henry has a lot of power now. I'm not saying we should assume this was him, but at the same time we don't know what he's capable of."

"The best we can do right now is be on guard." I said, sounding more confident than I felt, "Henry may have all this power but it may also be growing far beyond this. I have friends on their way who'll be able to help us plan our next move."

Just then, a shorter than average man with a permanent scowl came running down the street.

"Something happened at the beach! Henry did something!" The man shouted.

"What is it? What's happened?" Regina demanded.

"He rebuilt the Fortress." The man said between breaths, "He also built a new fortress."

We all looked at each other. I took out Riptide, uncapped it and let the sword spring to full size in my hands.

"C'mon everyone, this'll help us know how powerful he is." I said as I started running down the street the way the grumpy man had come.

My friends followed first, then the Storybrookers followed them. Since I'm a son of the sea god, I kinda have a sense where all major water is and how close it is. So, without any help I got to the beach, and collectively the Storybrookers let out a gasp.

Nearby a playground stood, partially covered in sand but it looked like it had just been put together. About twenty yards from the shore, and floating on top of the water stood a true fortress.

The building had large walls made of chiseled obsidian that rose at least seven stories. The obsidian had chunks of gold the size of my head at odd intervals making a disco-ball effect from the sunlight and along the walls were weird symbols and drawings, almost like Egyptian hieroglyphs. The roof was a very dark oak wood, the same type as the fifteen foot tall doors. The windows were each ten feet by ten feet but they were tinted so you couldn't see inside. If I hadn't known that it had appeared overnight, and if it wasn't floating over top the water, I would've thought it had been there for at least fifty years.

"Henry made this?" Regina asked a little breathless.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can for him." I said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not worried about that, I know you will." Regina said as she stared at the building, "I'm just impressed he did this overnight."

I took charge of the group and started walking over the water. I was ten feet from the door when it opened. Henry stood in the open doorway, dressed in a flowing gray robe with streaks of black in the fabric. Dark circles under his eyes told me he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"Henry, we need to talk." I said as I recapped Riptide, put the pen back in my pocket and held up my hands to show that I didn't have anymore weapons.

"Perseus Jackson." Henry said in a voice I was sure was not his, "You know better than to challenge a being far beyond your power."

"Actually, I can challenge anybody as long as I have the bravery and the ability." I replied, "But I'm not here to challenge you, I want to help you. Are you really happy like this?"

"Am I happy with all this power?" Henry asked in reply, "Am I happy being able to do whatever I want? Am I happy listening to myself and being involved for once?!"

As Henry kept asking questions, I noticed his right eye would twitch in weird intervals. Then I realized that each slight twitch was a letter in morse code. Something, or someone, inside Henry was trying to get my attention and it had worked.

"Well, look, Henry…" I started as I stepped forward.

Henry extended his hand a wall of air slammed me sending me all the way back to shore.

"None of you will ever understand!" Henry bellowed in that unnatural voice, "But don't worry, I'll make you understand."

Henry slammed the door and Annabeth helped me up.

"What do we do now?" Emma asked in a tone that sounded like she was about to give up.

"Don't worry, Henry's still in there." I said, "Whatever we were looking at was simply his power controlling him, but not controlling him very well."

Just then, I saw swoop over me then head back towards the square. I looked up and saw my pegasus, Blackjack, with someone riding on his back.

"In the meantime, I have a few friends I want you guys to meet." I said as I started walking into town with everyone following me, "Annabeth and I met them once or twice before, and they're a bit more qualified to deal with some of what we're dealing with."

* * *

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

**VI - Henry**

* * *

 _After that first night, I wasn't able to control much of what I did. It's been hard to describe afterward, but I'll do the best I can. It was like I was chained up somewhere in my mind while something, or someone, else took control. I could control small but noticeable things like eye twitches and blinks, smiles, sometimes small finger movements. Later on I would learn that I could take full control, but it would only last a second or two. Otherwise, I had to sit and watch as someone else played with my family and friends._

* * *

After I had shut the door to my fortress, I changed into a luxury suit. It was dark purple, almost like wine. The jacket the pants, even the shirt were the dark purple and the necktie was wine purple with white pinstripes. I did a once over in the mirror, then summoned Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want Henry?" He asked.

"Seeing as how I no longer need training," I started, "I would say your services are completed. However, since I am in need of eyes and ears when I am not around, I am charging with you with this task. You are to report to me everything their planning, everything they say, everything they do. Now, I cannot continuously summon you so take this."

I extended my open hand and a puff of golden smoke appeared and dissipated. A chain necklace with a silver scythe charm lay in my hand. Gold took it and put it on. He then stood stiff in pain for half a minute, then doubled over as the pain subsided.

"Quite a jolt, isn't it?" I asked, "As long as the metal is touching you, it is tapped into your nervous system. My matching charm will alert me if you even think about alerting the others of what you're doing. And believe me, you will not like the consequences of such an action. When you need to report to me, you will know how to use the charm. Otherwise, do nothing with it. Understand?"

Gold nodded shakily.

"Oh, don't be so down." I said with an evil grin as I patted Gold on the back, "I could just destroy the town now, starting with taking away your power then making you watch as I slowly kill Belle and your infant son in front of you. But I think you'll find a way to keep me happy, it's not like you have a choice, right?"

Gold looked at me then shrugged my shoulder off his back.

"Whatever you say...Master." Gold growled before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

"He always has been dramatic." I said to myself.

Suddenly my body doubled over, and I was no longer watching what was happening but I was in a room watching through large windows that stared where my eyes stared. I looked around the room I was in and the view in the windows didn't move. I realized I was in some kind of manifestation of my mental safehouse - a place I go when I run off somewhere needing to be alone. I bury deep within myself, mentally come into this room and go over everything I can do to help the situation. It wasn't much of a room, it was a circular version of my bedroom in Regina's mansion. It had the two circular windows, a large vent in the middle of the windows and speakers on the east and west sides of the room. I realized that the speakers were what my body heard, the vent was what it smelled and breathed, and the windows were the eyes. When my body felt something, I personally felt it and it was the same situation when my body tasted something.

I noticed there were no doors, but I felt someone watching me. I turned and where my bedroom door would've been was a tall, dark gold shadow. Where the eyes should've been were two dark spots that seemed kind of like black holes. He looked vaguely human, just a silhouette out of dark gold.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice betraying how afraid I was.

"I am your father." The shadow said in a voice that sounded like a dagger dragging on stone, "I am the leader of the great Titans, I am Kronos."

When the shadow spoke, his mouth also looked like a black hole.

"If you're a Titan, how are you able to inhabit my body?" I asked, "How did you even begin to inhabit my body?"

"I've always inhabited your body, Henry." Kronos said.

"Don't. Use. My name." I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well, son." Kronos said.

I decided having a Master Titan calling me "son" was worse than him saying my name.

"But as I was saying," Kronos continued, "I've always inhabited your body. See, when your father - Baelfire - was conceived, it was I who stood in Rumplestiltskin's place. While he was out, still filling out the drafting process, I slept with his wife. In this process, I imbued Baelfire with a piece of my...essence. It lay dormant within Baelfire until he and Emma Swan conceived you. The piece of me then went directly and completely into you. A brand new, unused vessel that I could use to help bring myself back out from Tartarus after the war against that ingrate Perseus Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, trying to stall for time while also trying to gain more control over my body, which still was doubled over in the main hall of my fortress.

"I don't wanna hear about old grudges and revenge plots." I continued, "That was a very disturbing and gross story of how and why you got inside me. But now, I wanna know how you stayed dormant until yesterday."

"You are stronger than I thought." Kronos said, "Your love for all that makes humanity what it is and for all that keeps true evil at bay made it difficult for me to have any control over you. True, in your brief moments of anger or grief, I had minimal control but it was more like what you experience now as I grow more powerful inside you. I could only watch as you took all my fun. But then, when your grandfather poured whatever magic it was on you, it literally switched our positions. I took over, you took a backseat."

"I see." I said as I started flexing my left hand behind me and my body started to do the same, "Except you're trying to control one of the only people in this town who wants nothing more than goodness to have its day."

"What are you playing at boy?" Kronos asked.

"I am Henry Mills." I started as I stood straight up in front of him, my face directly in his, "I am the son of Emma Swan, the savior of Storybrooke. I am the grandson of Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. I am the Author, the only one smart enough to realize that no one should have the amount of power I now wield. I am the son of Kronos, and I will throw him back to Tartarus - where he belongs."

I threw both arms forward and screamed for all I was worth. My vision shifted back to my normal eyes and a golden light shone around my body as I screamed. I doubled over again, regaining my breath. I looked up and a very new and very large painting now hung on the wall. It was a man with reddish skin, gold colored eyes and a toga the color of black smoke. Somehow I knew the painting was of Kronos. I stood up and looked at the painting and suddenly, it spoke.

"Impressive," Kronos said, "But do you really think it's that simple to defeat a Titan?"

Kronos jumped from the painting with gold light and jumped straight into my body. I watched again from my mental safehouse as my body stood and laughed with Kronos's laugh.

"Nice try, little one." Kronos said in that weird version of my voice again, "You have great power, but I am in control and nothing will change that."

I/Kronos started walking upstairs. He walked towards a door that I hadn't noticed before. It was fairly normal door - stained wood, gold plated door knob. When he opened it, I stood in a room that wasn't there when I had made the fortress.

The room was about the size of a bedroom. The entire room was hardwood so every step and sound echoed. The only window was covered by a darkening drape and a table stood in the center of the room. A scale model of Storybrooke resided on the table.

"You've been busy." I said inside the safehouse.

"You've been arrogant and a bit preoccupied." Kronos said in the weird version of my voice.

"I don't think arrogant is the word." I retorted.

"Be quiet." Kronos hissed.

"I can't, I'm in your head." I said.

Kronos was silent as he used my hand to move people on the scale model as calmly as if they were chess pieces.

"Don't worry, my little nuisance." Kronos chuckled, "They will be taken care of in time for my birthday."

I struggled to take control back, but a searing hot pain filled the safe house and threw me on my back while Kronos stood in my body and laughed evilly.

* * *

END CHAPTER SIX


	7. Chapter 7

**VIII** **\- Percy**

* * *

After Henry had shut the door on us, I had started leading the group back up the hill and into town. Blackjack had swooped overhead meaning he had brought Carter Kane and Tempest wasn't too far behind with Carter's sister Sadie.

A quick word about the Kanes; looking at them, you wouldn't know they were remotely related but they're actually siblings that are two years apart (Carter's older for those asking). Carter is African-American and he usually dresses like a seventy year old professor - khakis, button-up shirts, nice dress shoes. Sadie on the other hand is American by birth, British raised and rebellious by nature. She's got blond hair which she always streaks with some kind of noticeable or neon color, and she usually dresses in casual clothes with the exception of a worn army jacket and combat boots. Neither of them had met any of us except for Annabeth and I.

We came over the ridge and started walking down the street and a whiz of wind and lightning roared past us just as Rumplestiltskin disappeared in red smoke.

"What was that?" Killian asked.

"That was my horse, Tempest." Jason replied with a smirk, "A storm spirit harnessed in the form of a horse. I kinda get that perk being a son of Jupiter."

"The red smoke was the Dark One disappearing off to somewhere." Regina grumbled as we all kept walking towards the town square.

We got to the square and the first thing I noticed about the Kanes was that they were wearing some strange amulets.

"Hey man." I said as I gave Carter a fist bump and a quick bro hug, "How you guys been?"

"We've been better." Carter said with a little bit of annoyance in his voice, "Long-story-short, since we last met up with you guys, we had to merge with our patron gods again."

"You mean Horus and the goddess Isis?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we didn't really have much choice in the matter." Sadie said a little queasy as she slid off Tempest's back, "But we'll touch on that later. Right now, can someone get me a trash can?"

"You can walk it off." I said as I started leading the group again, "We're heading to the diner to go over a plan for dealing with Henry...son of Kronos."

* * *

A few minutes later, after Sadie's stomach had calmed down we all stood or sat around in Granny's diner as we went back and forth with different ideas.

"I wanna say right now that killing him is not an option." Emma said.

"Of course not." I said, "We all know that he's your son. In one way or another, he's family to all of you, killing is never a first option for all of us. We cannot however rule out the possibility that Kronos himself might somehow have direct control of Henry. It'd explain why he's acting the way he is."

"You said that the Dark One dagger dates back to Egypt." Sadie said, "How do you know that exactly?"

"Well, uh," I started, "I guess I could tell you all a dream I had the other night."

I quickly explained to them what demigod dreams usually were about and what they meant, then I explained my dream about Kronos and the other Titans in Egypt as the dagger was created. The room was quiet for a few minutes, then Carter spoke up.

"It seems to me," he started, "That Kronos's actions in unintentionally creating the dagger also bound the dagger and whoever wields it to himself. He said 'kneel' as the blade broke free. Were there any symbols as the blade was melted in half?"

"No that you mention it," I said as I thought back, "There were three symbols; a scythe with a Greek 'K' on it, then an Egyptian looking knot and then one that kinda looked like a knife."

"Being ruler at the time," Carter said, "Kronos was either Pharaoh, a god of chaos or both. It has happened before. When he said 'kneel', he bound the knife to him as a servant. That's why his symbol was the only one in the chain to have a letter."

"Hang on." Snow chimed in, "Aren't Egyptian and Greek 'gods' different from one another?"

"Apparently not as different as we first thought." Nico said, scaring everyone in the room since he had been silent until now.

"It's not that surprising." Jason said as he leaned forward in his chair, "Only about two years ago we thought that the Greek and Roman gods were nothing alike, then it took a whole year long journey of two of us switching lives to show us all that we're not that different from one another. Seems to me that the same thing is happening now with Egyptian and Greek. Not exactly the memory wiping and life swapping, but it's kinda the same."

"Did you see anything else?" Sadie asked, "First use of the dagger in Egypt? Maybe, Kronos in some other form that seemed more animalistic than human?"

"No, I'm sorry." I said apologetically as everyone looked at me.

"Doesn't matter." Sadie said, changing the subject, "Right now we need to-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by an extremely loud noise outside. Immediately everyone in the room either had a weapon or magic ready as we headed outside. We were greeted with a couple buildings on fire and people running in every direction screaming. I heard something zip through the air in front of the dinner then heard a thunk as two spikes grew out of a wall on the nearby store.

"No, not him." I whispered.

From an alleyway, the monster pounced into the street. Blood caked mane, one blue eye and one green but both with slit pupils, fangs the size of my hand, the body of a lion, the face of a man, a serpent like tail that bristled with poisonous spikes.

"Ugh, manticore." Jason groaned.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Sadie said as her staff elongated in her hand and leveled her wand.

"Shield yourself from or just simply deflect the spikes." I said to everyone, "Throw anything you can at it. It might just be confused-"

"Purr-ssseus Jackson." The manticore growled in it's French accent as it glared at me.

"Or not." I sighed, "Hey ugly, miss me?"

The manticore didn't say anything in response. Instead, he simply let off a volley of five spikes that were all aimed at me. I angled Riptide and deflected three away and two directly back at him. Luckily the three I deflected away only ended up in buildings instead of people. The two I sent back at the manticore impaled themselves right into his front right shoulder. The manticore cat screeched in pain as it backed off from me a bit.

"Yeah, I got a bit wiser since last time, Garfield." I taunted as Sadie, Emma and Regina were slowly getting behind the beast.

"Master was right, you _are_ an insufferable ingrate." The manticore growled.

"Really?" I asked, "Who's your master?"

"Master summoned me…" The manticore said, more to himself than anyone else, "Master will take care of me… Yes…"

Just then, Sadie pointed her staff and wand at the creature as Emma and Regina extended their hands. Sadie blasted a chain of green hieroglyphs from her staff while Emma's magic looked like pure rays of white light and Regina's looked black with a purplish tint. The blasts all converged on the manticore's back making the creature arch his back as he howled himself into nonexistence. All that was left was a pile sulfurous sand a black hieroglyph which Sadie seemed sad to see.

"What does it say?" I asked as I recapped Riptide.

"Abandoned." Sadie replied as she retracted her staff and put it and her wand away in her bag.

"By who?" Jason asked.

"I doubt we'll be getting an answer anytime soon." Annabeth huffed.

"C'mon, let's work on a plan and start trying to repair the place." I said as I stood a table back up on its legs.

The others started to help; sweeping broken glass, putting out fires, carefully removing spikes from building sides. As we worked, I got the feeling I was being watched and I turned to see Rumplestiltskin suddenly on the diner's patio.

"Where've you been?" I asked as I noticed his shirt collar was now folded up like Elvis.

"I'm the Dark One, I always have affairs to deal with somewhere _boy._ " He replied.

The way he said "boy" made me feel like we wanted to say something much meaner but couldn't with so many younger people around.

"Henry's your grandson isn't he?" I asked.

Rumplestiltskin suddenly took an interest in his very imported Italian shoes.

"Don't worry, we're doing all we can." I said.

"It's not you I'm worried about, Mr. Jackson." He practically growled at me.

He then waved his hand and simply disappeared. No smoke, no light, he was just gone. I looked over at Annabeth and watched for a few seconds as she helped to lift a chunk of upside down pavement. I suddenly had an idea and immediately started running for the shore.

Was it a stupid idea? Most of my ideas are stupid. Was it a long shot? Again, most of my ideas are. Would it work out? Hopefully. I started running across the water towards Henry's new fortress. Most evil-villain types leave their castles unguarded when they're not home. Luckily, Henry was the same way. I used a wave to push myself to the window and carefully lifted the window and stepped inside.

I would've stopped to gawk at the paintings and furniture and future-gen gaming stuff but I was on a mission. I found the bedroom and started raiding every drawer, every closet. I finally found it, an orb the size of a grape and the color of blood. The Pearl of Kronos. Always said to appear somewhere nearby when Kronos manifests himself or part of himself somewhere, if someone were to gain control of the orb and hold it to their heart, they could control Kronos himself or Kronos's current manifestation. I tucked the pearl away in my pocket and turned. Standing in the doorway was Henry.

"Well, well, well." Henry said in that voice, "What do you think you're doing here, Mr. Jackson?"

"I thought you had some kind of picture or something I could use to help make you remember who you were." I lied, "But seeing that you didn't have anything, I was just leaving."

As I turned, Henry lifted his hand and a column of flame erupted in front of me. Henry then snapped his fingers and I could feel time around my body freeze.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, grandson." Henry said in a new voice, one that was all too familiar to me.

This voice was like a knife scraping across a stone altar, it had haunted my dreams for years and still ruled some of my nightmares.

"Kronos?" I whispered in fear.

"You should be careful, boy." Kronos said, "Names have power."

Kronos waved Henry's hand and I flew back against the wall and I could feel three of my ribs crack.

"Names have a lot of power." Kronos said with an evil grin, "Now, sleep."

He pointed Henry's finger at me and immediately my eyes shut and my body went to sleep.

* * *

END CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII - Henry**

* * *

I watched as Percy woke up inside one of the most horrific traps anyone could ever come up with.

"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Jackson." Kronos said through my body, "You talk in your sleep."

"So I've been told, numerous times." Percy said as he struggled against the metal restraints.

We stood in another room I hadn't been in before. It was almost like a basement, down several hundred feet, behind a secret door, with a metal trap for the main hero to be used as bait. I know, I know, evil villain cliches abound.

"So, now what?" Percy asked as he looked around, "You use me as bait? The others are too smart for that. Besides, you'd need to torture me somehow for that plan to work."

"You don't think I am capable of torturing you?" Kronos asked, "Have you forgotten so quickly how you helped send me back to Tartarus? Or have you forgotten how much grief you caused me in the years leading to the second Titan War?"

"I don't think you're capable of it because of who you possess right now." Percy spat as he leaned forward.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson, how little you know of me." Kronos said as he walked closer to the wall that Percy was restrained against.

"Let me explain to you where you are." Kronos continued, "This wall is completely isolated from the rest of the castle and it is hundreds of feet below the surface of the water. The walls are made to keep any sort of water far out of your telepathic reach. To top it off, the only air you will get in here is heated tens of degrees every hour and there is a webcam in every corner of the room that will send a video link to Annabeth Chase's phone and laptop every hour when the temperature changes. Right now the temperature is at zero. Cold? Yes, but not for very long. Oh, the castle is completely impenetrable to anyone but me and those I wish to let in."

"Well dang, you thought of everything didn't you?" Percy chuckled.

Kronos thrust my hand around Percy's neck so fast I thought Percy's neck would snap.

"Do. Not. Test. Me. _Boy._ " Kronos said.

Kronos let go and Percy coughed as he started to breath again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a town to terrorize." Kronos said as he waved my hand and my body disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke.

We reappeared in the library under the main clock in town square. Belle jumped behind the desk and practically threw the bottle she was using to feed the baby.

"Hi Belle." Kronos said in my voice.

My voice. Not the creepy version or in his voice, in my own voice. And he had pulled Belle's name from my memories. I was losing more and more control.

"Uh, hey Henry." Belle said with a look of horror on her face.

"Don't freak out." Kronos said, "I know people are saying a lot of stuff about me, but I have more control than it sounds."

"Then tell me something only Henry would know." Belle said.

I screamed with all I could, but she couldn't hear, only Kronos could and it didn't even faze him.

"Alright, ask me a question." Kronos said as he used me to pull up a chair at the counter.

Belle looked around to make sure we were alone, then she leaned in to my ear and began to whisper.

"What is Rumplestiltskin's real name, his secret name?" Belle asked.

I knew it was a bluff, but I used everything in me to run across the mental safe house to where my bed usually was if it was actually my bedroom. Where the bed would've been was a large chest like box subtly titled "secrets." I jumped on top of the box and clamped my body down and held on for dear life. I felt an invisible hand shake on the lid, then shake the entire box. I felt something kick my side then start bringing fists down on my back, but I still held on. Something inside my head roared in frustration before I felt it disappear.

Still holding on to the box I reached into the air and gripped my hand like I was hold on to a manually retracting curtain.

"Uh, Mr. Gold." Kronos said in my voice.

I pulled my hand down then up quickly and my left eye winked. Belle looked at my eye for a second, then looked generally at my face. She smiled, then walked to the counter. I watched as she reached under the counter for the secret potion that, when opened, sent out a puff of vapor that would tell Mr. Gold that Belle was in trouble.

"Alright, what can I help you with Henry?" Belle asked in a friendly way.

"I need to use the computer." Kronos said in my voice as he flashed a smile.

"Help yourself." Belle said as she went back to feeding the baby.

Kronos made me walk over to the computer on the counter and he started hacking into a specific cell phone signal. When a video chat screen came up, I knew what was coming next.

Annabeth answered hoping for Percy but her smile quickly changed to horror mixed with anger. Kronos snapped my fingers and Belle and the baby froze completely. Heartbeat, brain waves, breathing, all stopped temporarily.

"Hello Miss Chase and company." Kronos said in the weird multi-version of my voice, "How goes the search for Percy?"

" _You son of a-_ " Annabeth started on the other end before Kronos raised his finger.

"Language, Miss Chase. Language." Kronos said with a sly smile.

" _Where is he?_ " Jason asked behind Annabeth.

"Well, he won't be able to hear you, but you may see him I suppose." Kronos said as he made me hack into the webcam feed from the fortress basement.

The others gasped as they saw Percy clasped to the wall and shivering.

"He is cold right now, but soon he'll be fine." Kronos said, "Every hour the temperature of that room will rise at a random tens interval of degrees. However, it's up to you if he cooks or lives. No water anywhere close to that room, no doors, no clues on location. Have fun."

Kronos cut the link, shut off the computer and snapped his fingers releasing Belle and the baby. They continued moving as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." Kronos said to Belle before making me disappear in gold smoke again.

We reappeared inside the fortress's entry hall. Kronos walked us over to one of the windows and I watched as the demigods started navigating a motorboat across the water towards the fortress entrance. Kronos extended my hand towards the boat and the motor caught on fire. The demigods all jumped out of the boat and started swimming for the fortress door. Kronos extended my hand again and white hieroglyphs appeared in front of the door and somehow I knew that they were a protection spell.

I thought that would be the end of it until I heard the whoosh of someone magically appearing behind me. Kronos turned my body around and I saw the last of the red smoke coming off Mr. Gold.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Mr. Gold growled.

"What do you mean?" Kronos asked in the weird multi-version of my voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, dearie." Mr. Gold said, "I know you're not Henry. Who the heck are you?"

Kronos looked into Mr. Gold's eyes then smiled evilly.

"Fine." Kronos said in his voice, "I suppose I should be honest with you if you're going to be my servant."

"Kronos?" Mr. Gold asked with a sudden look of horror.

"Not in my own flesh, but in the flesh nonetheless." Kronos replied.

"What do you want?" Mr. Gold asked as I heard a sudden blast against the front door.

"Revenge. Destruction. Maybe both." Kronos said through a wicked smile.

"I will have no part of this." Mr. Gold said.

"Why?" Kronos asked, "Because you already have your own ideas on how to destroy the town? Or because you have your own ideas on revenge which revolve around that ultimate darkness dagger?"

Mr. Gold was silent, but I could literally see the veins in his neck bulging as he restrained his anger. I heard the blasts on the door continue, but the protection spell held. Suddenly, Kronos flicked my hand and Mr. Gold's blackout Dark One dagger flew from his hand to mine. Kronos extended the blade out as he began to give a command.

"Dark One," Kronos started, "Tell me exactly what the demigods are doing."

"They're letting Emma and Regina take care of the door while they blast out the windows and force you to take them to Percy." Mr. Gold said right before every window blasted inward spraying pieces of glass across the floor.

Immediately after the glass, the protection spell shattered and the doors blew apart with wisps of purple-black and white-silver magic coming off Regina and Emma's hands respectively. Emma and Regina stalked in side-by-side with David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Robin and Killian behind them. At the same time, ropes flew in from the windows and the demigods all climbed down to the floor. All at once, weapons and different kinds of magic were pointed at Mr. Gold and I.

"Well, well, how interesting." Kronos said, no longer bothering to disguise his voice, "Very ingenious going for the windows before breaking the main door."

"Shut up." Emma growled which surprised me.

"Miss Swan, how dare you talk to your son that way?" Kronos said.

Emma swung back and actually punched my face and I could tell that I would still feel it after Kronos had left my body.

"You. Are. _Not._ My. Son." Emma said with fire in her eyes.

Kronos lifted my hand and wiped blood off the side of my mouth.

"Not bad, Miss Swan." Kronos said as he dropped the Dark One dagger.

Kronos flicked my hand and flash of gold light sent Emma flying back through the open doorway and into the water between the fortress and the shore. Regina readied a fireball, but Kronos sent a flash of gold her way to and sent her into the wall behind her seeming to knock her out. Mary aimed an arrow at me while Robin and Killian drew their swords. Kronos looked out the windows and noticed for the first time how late it had gotten, the moon was out.

Wait a second - the moon was out?!

Ruby threw off her red cloak and within seconds she had morphed into a wolf the size of a Prius. Mr. Gold had even grabbed his dagger and walked over to join the others.

"A valiant effort, truly it is." Kronos said as he lifted my hand, "But I'm afraid, it was in vain."

Smoke as black as midnight started spouting from my hand in a five foot long shape. I felt my fingers wrap around a two-handed leather grip and could feel the weight of the sword before I could see it. The smoke dissipated and I held a four foot long blade that was half steel and half bronze. In my mental safe house, I could literally feel the metals of the blade fighting each other like they were never supposed to come into contact.

"Ah, my old friend, Backbiter." Kronos said through a wicked grin.

Behind and under me, a vibrating started as if someone had turned on a jackhammer one floor below us. Everyone in the room turned to the noise and I could already tell what it was from the sudden smile on Annabeth's face. The section of wall that housed the secret door to the basement torture chamber erupted with a spray of salt water, and riding the wave like surfers were Percy and Emma. Percy jumped off the wave and landed perfectly next to Annabeth with his bronze sword suddenly appearing in his hand. Emma seemed to be somewhat controlling the wave as she used it to slide down next to Killian.

"You know, I'm not anymore fond of that sword now as I was back in New York." Percy said.

"How is this possible?" Kronos asked in bewilderment.

"It's not simple by any means." Regina said as she stood and cracked her back and her neck.

"Regina and I went through some old spell books with Carter and Sadie." Emma started, "We found a way to loosely control water, so that's what I did. I let you throw me in, then I controlled some air bubbles for breath and pressure, dove down, used magic as a drill and freed Percy."

"AAAAHHHH!" Kronos yelled in rage as he charged Emma.

I was not going to let anything to happen to my family, especially not to my mother. With everything in me, I grabbed onto midair and pulled back. My body skidded to halt three inches from Emma and Kronos actually dropped the sword behind me.

"Vanish! Town Square!" I yelled as loud as I could inside my own head.

My body vanished from the fortress and reappeared in the main square. Kronos gasped for air and flexed my hands as he tried to regain control.

"If you _ever_ try that again, boy…" Kronos started in my head.

He didn't need to finish, I could feel that the only way I would control my body again was through some serious energy loss.

Kronos waved my hand and my outfit changed from the luxury suit to something much more...visible. A black duster with oddly shaped red patches that looked suspiciously like the color of blood, a black silk shirt, black jeans, blood red combat boots and blood red belt with scabbard to match. The scabbard held Backbiter and my black leather gloved hands now rested on scabbard and sword ready for action.

A few minutes later, the group of demigods and Storybrookers came down the street. Kronos unsheathed Backbiter and through the elemental control lifted my body into the air like I was flying. He extended my off hand and pieces of pavement, soil, cement and chunks of buildings started to swarm around me in an orbit. I could see my family and the demigods talking back and forth but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then, all of a sudden, only Emma, Percy and Sadie charged. They all jumped on to separate pieces of flying road and started riding the orbit towards me. The rest of the group looked at each other, then followed the others.

Kronos watched as the first person made their way towards me through the orbiting debris. Percy got a good footing on his chunk of pavement and swung his blade towards mine. We exchanged blows and parries, getting a feel for each other's style. Eventually, Kronos got the upperhand and disarmed Percy sending his blade into a flying hunk of soil the size of a pickup truck. Kronos then extended my off hand and Percy was suddenly held in midair by an invisible hand grasping his throat.

Sadie came next, but Kronos simply threw her through the orbit and through the window of Granny's diner. He did the same to Emma, Piper, Frank in bear form, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Mary Margaret, Regina, Ruby in wolf form, Robin, Killian and David. He held a firm invisible choke hold on Percy, Mr. Gold, Jason and Carter.

"Let these kids go, I'm the one you want." Mr. Gold said through gasps.

"Oh please." Kronos groaned, "If I wanted your power, you'd be dead. Don't try for heroics now."

Kronos sheathed Backbiter and began to spin the choking victims in their own orbit. I looked at the paling faces of them and then I did my best to look down at the people on the ground. Emma was in tears, as were Annabeth and Piper. Sadie had been pulled from the diner and while she tried her best not to look up, I saw her lip quivering and her eyes going red.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Whether everyone else looked at this as my fault or not, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't do something. Pulling all my strength, I screamed inside my mental safe house and it was actually enough to scream out loud as I grabbed at the shadow in front of me and snapped Kronos's neck sending him out of my body and back to Tartarus. I could feel the unnatural colors seep out of my eyes as they rolled back in my head and the last thing I felt before unconsciousness was air whistling by my body as I, the other guys and two tons of debris fell four stories towards the ground below.

* * *

END CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. Chapter 9Epilogue

**IX - Percy**

* * *

If Jason and I hadn't already gone through training with each other for being choked nearly to death then thrown into action, no one would've survived. Jason and I hit the ground first and through his air control and my controlling water from a fire hydrant we got Carter, Henry and Rumplestiltskin down to safety and we got the debris to fall away from anyone in the area.

When I was finished, I nearly collapsed and would've cracked my head on the sidewalk if Annabeth hadn't been there with one of her bone crushing "I'm-glad-you're-not-dead" hugs. Piper did just about the same to Jason as Carter limped over and reunited with Sadie. Rumplestiltskin walked over to his shop and just kinda slumped in front of the doorway as he caught his breath. Emma, Regina and the other Storybrookers all ran over to Henry.

He was still breathing and still had a heartbeat, but everything was shallow.

"He's unconscious." Frank said as he stood, "I could go to cheetah mode and get him to the hospital."

"Go, we'll meet you there." Emma said shakily.

Frank kneeled down and morphed into a cheetah that was as long as a bed. The rest of us picked Henry up, put him on Frank's back and sent them on their way. Once any injuries were field-dressed, Sadie's forehead gash and broken arm in particular, we all started making our way to the hospital.

* * *

A few days later, after talking with Chiron, we had extended our stay in Storybrooke by a few weeks to help with the rebuilding and to keep an eye on Henry. He was up and about, but no one was sure if he would retain any of his power. Kronos's fortress had crumbled when Henry sent him back to Tartarus, but Henry's playground Fortress still stood.

"So you're saying I could still have some of those abilities?" Henry asked as he and I helped with the repaving and rebuilding.

"No one's really sure." I replied, "Not even Rumpelstiltskin or Regina."

"I don't wanna be rude, but so what if I do?" Henry asked.

"Look, Henry, you're not a little kid anymore." I started, "You're lucky you survived at all. According to Rumpelstiltskin, you got to what's called a 'shatter point.' You defeated the evil within you without shattering yourself in the process, but we have to play it safe for awhile, too much effort will break you. From another angle of the same situation, you were smart enough to realize that no one is worthy of the power of the Author. Who's to say that no one's worthy of the powers of Kronos? Plus, if you do still have those powers - and even if you promise to only be helpful with them - you'd be an immense risk. When demigods discover their heritage and any powers they have, their scent to monsters increases exponentially. There's no telling how powerful your scent was before discovering you're a demititan, let alone the power of it now that you know who you are."

Henry looked out at the road as Annabeth in the front loader emptied the bucket and refilled a large hole of soil before it got repaved.

"I understand." He said after a long pause.

"I'm sorry if it seems like a burden." I said, "Believe me, sometimes I wonder if I'm even worthy of having the abilities I do. But then I look back at all the people I've saved, directly and indirectly. I look at all the people in my life that I'm close with. And after all that, I see one glimmer of hope; the next day may not happen without me. So I move on to tomorrow; not because I have to, because I want to."

We both watched as Annabeth got out of the front loader and started waving for the paving truck start coming in slowly.

"No matter how this goes from here, I'm glad to have met you guys." Henry said, "And even though it somewhat redefined my idea of my family, I'm glad I know who I am."

"That's half the battle, Henry." I said with a smirk, "C'mon, these slabs of sidewalk aren't going to smooth themselves."

* * *

Weeks later, as we got closer to Thanksgiving, we packed up the Camp Half-Blood bus and left Storybrooke. Henry did still have abilities, but he was in training with Emma and Regina to use them properly. Rumplestiltskin had reconnected with Belle and even though they still stood on shaky ground, they agreed to keep together for the sake of their son. Killian had proposed to Emma, Robin had proposed to Regina and Snow and Charming had announced that another baby was on the way.

As we left, we not only brought some souvenirs with us, we brought Ruby with us. Rumpelstiltskin had imbued Ruby's cloak with magic that would allow her to leave Storybrooke and be able to wear the cloak as a collar when in wolf form. As odd as it may seem, a multi-eyed security guard/chauffeur dating a real life Red Riding Hood wasn't the strangest thing to happen for any of us.

We pulled onto the interstate, I looked at Annabeth sleeping on me again and couldn't imagine a better life than the one I had.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _[Annabeth's point of view]_

As I dropped my bags on my bunk in the Athena Cabin, I pulled out the pictures I had taken while we were in Storybrooke. I smiled at the first picture showing off the engagement ring Percy had given me. We were the first campers to not only reach nineteen but also live long enough to get engaged.

I looked through more of the pictures when I heard a weird sound outside the cabin. I looked out to see the back of Percy's head as he stared at something in the commons area. I looked where he stared and couldn't believe my eyes; it was nine feet tall, six feet wide, as blue as my Yankees invisibility cap and had just appeared out of nowhere.

One of the two front doors opened and a man with curly gray hair and eyebrows that could take off bottle tops poked his head out of the door.

"Excuse me," The man inquired in a broad Scottish accent, "Is this Ancient Greece or Modern Day Camp Greece?"

* * *

END STORY


End file.
